Soft and Warm
by Adellide
Summary: Won't you stop and breathe, tell me what you want to feel. I could draw in all these things, baby I feel this beauty pull me to you. Realistic Elricest.


Inspired by the song Soft and Warm by Voxtrot. I recommend reading this and THEN listening to the song. Anyone want to make an AMV? That would be fabulous.

"OH FUCK SORRY AL", Edward ducked back out of the bathroom upon seeing his little brother stark naked getting out of the shower. Through the door he yelled "I really just had to piss. I thought you were out already."

Al just chuckled, wrapped a towel around his waist, and left the bathroom to allow his brother in. Ed walked in with his head down and chuckled nervously; still blushing from intruding on Al. But it wasn't like he had never seen him naked before. It had only been a week since he restored Al's body and as he came back into his natural form, he of course was without clothing. Al's skin had been extremely sensitive and chaffed with any material so he had laid on the stone floor naked for quite some time, acclimating to the heavy weight of gravity, the chills of the ground beneath him, and the new feeling of slight embarrassment from his brother's eyes on him. Four hours after the 'resurrection', Al began to feel the first pangs of hunger and asked Ed if they had any apple pie. Edward knew this would be the first thing his brother would want to eat ever since they discussed it so he came prepared and served them both large slices of steaming apple pie. "Thank you, brother" Al squealed excitedly and relished in that his voice no longer had the metallic echo it had when he was in the suit of armor. Over three more slices of pie, the two brothers chatted about everything they would do once Al was completely comfortable in his body.

Edward smiled, excited that he had successfully fulfilled his promise to the one constant thing in his life; Alphonse. Al was making quick progress with getting accustomed to his body since he was already able to shower in lukewarm water by himself. Before, Ed would have to bathe Al himself since even the smallest exertions of energy left him completely drained. It wasn't awkward to either of them; being naked together. It was out of necessity and their mother always bathed them at the same time when they were children. The mood seemed to shift though when Ed began to help his brother put on his pajamas. Even the soft cotton of his boxers against his skin felt strong and unforgiving and without much encouraging, Al's flaccid penis gave a sudden jerk and stiffened. Trying to avoid any further embarrassment, Ed quickly pulled his brothers pants up with no regard to his sensitive skin and fled the room. They hadn't mentioned the incident since, but there seemed to be an air of tension between them whenever it came to bathing or getting dressed.

Now walking down the hall from the bathroom, Ed couldn't take the social barrier that had formed between them and decided to confront Al. Before he could say anything, Al jumped up off the couch and said, "I'm sorry brother. I shouldn't have done that…I…I couldn't help it I'm sorry I made you mad." Ed's eyes widened at Al's innocence and shrugged, "its fine Al it's a natural reaction and you're growing up…I shouldn't have run out like that and been so rough. I must've hurt you." He hung his head and sighed. "I actually came out here to clear the air. It feels like things have been strained. Are we good?"

Al gave a positive nod with a grin that shook loose butterflies from the depths of Ed's stomach. "So…uh…there's nothing wrong with me right? I've never felt that before and it was…nice."

Ed chuckled and said, "No Al that's just…ya know…what happens when…aw shit I don't know how to explain it. Mom didn't talk to you about it since you were younger but she gave me the gist of why that happens."

"What is it brother? I want to know!" Al scooted further toward the edge of his seat, as if some big mystery of the world was about to be revealed.

"All she told me was that when two people really love each other, they have sex. She said that I can know more when I grow up but basically sex is when you make each other feel really good. And right now I feel really stupid that I'm a teenager and I still don't know the details…Well I guess we didn't really have time for that did we?" Ed thought briefly of when Winry tried to kiss him in between an assignment and how he felt nothing at all. "Well…I'm gonna grab some chips and head off to bed. You need anything?"

"Uhh…well about the sex brother. I have a question. I mean, I love you. And you love me right? Isn't that what you're supposed to do then?" Al began to stand up but hesitated as something close to rejection flashed in Ed's eyes.

Oh, the innocence. "…No Al that's not what brothers do. People say it's not right." Ed stood in place and cast a stern gaze at his brother. Oh how he wanted him. More than anything. More than a flesh arm and leg. "When people said not to pursue the Philosopher's Stone, we didn't listen." Al quietly looked down at his feet and wondered if it was worth risking all of this. He wanted to touch his brother so badly. Touches that meant something. Touches that were out of need, not necessity.

"Of course I love you Al. You're my brother. But that's just it. We can't because we're brothers. It's a sin." Ed ran his flesh hand through his hair and sighed again.

"One more sin won't hurt anybody." Al's long legs allowed him to reach his smaller older brother in 4 swift steps, but stopped short in front of him by a few inches. Neither one of them wanting to make the first move but wanting everything after. "Shit, Al. Is this really what you want?" Ed tilted his head up to meet the taller boy's gaze.

"Brother…don't you remember what I said back when we were at Mr. Tucker's house? When I get back to my body I wanted to touch you again. I wanted to smell you and feel your warmth. I've always wanted you brother I love you more than anything." Tears started to well up in Al's warm golden eyes. "Brother…please."

Their kiss wasn't glorious and perfect and well versed. There were no angelic lights or a chorus ringing in their ears. It was messy and inexperienced and their teeth clacked together multiple times. But the deep knot of suppressed feelings uncoiled, coming up to their throats and then back down to their groins. The sensations were amplified ten-fold for Al, but Ed paid no mind to that as he let his inhibitions go and pushed Al awkwardly onto the couch. The younger boy let out a loud yelp from the contact of the rough couch and the weight of his brother on top of him. "Oh God sorry Al…I forgot…" Ed rolled the younger on top of him to relieve him of some of the pain. The kisses got more passionate but remained pecking at various pressures, then Al began to prod his tongue along Ed's bottom lip which elicited a squeak of surprise from the smaller brother. "Al…where did you learn to do that?" Ed gasped, wide eyed. "Brother, I didn't get to sleep in the armor. I read a lot." Ed laughed into Al's open mouth and the kissing continued. So immature that it was endearing. They ran their hands across smooth planes and rough scars and thick hair until their breathing became labored and their erections were becoming unbearable.

_Won't you stop and breathe, tell me what you want to feel_

_I could draw in all these things, baby I feel this beauty pull me to you_

With a whimper, Al began to lightly thrust against his brother's leg. Before he could apologize for what seemed to be a faux pas, the intense sensation took over him. Edward and Alphonse alike were alive with the passion and guilt and excitement that came from doing something they knew would reap large consequences if anybody found out. Of course Ed had pleasured himself before but it was nothing like the sensation of only thin fabric separating his own beloved brothers throbbing member.

The slow gyrating soon became the two of them desperately humping each other; caring nothing more than a climax. Ed came to his senses right before the point of no return and put his hands on Al's shoulders. This time, he gently rolled him onto his back and began to unbutton Al's pants. "B-brother? Are you sure you want to do this…?" The young boy propped himself up on his elbows, watching his big brother pull his boxers down to reveal a nicely proportioned and glistening cock. "I love you, Al. And you said this is what we do when we love each other~"

All contemplation washed away when Ed flicked his tongue down the length of Al then came back up with a 'pop'. He tried his best to do magic with his tongue like he would want for himself, but often accidentally scraped his teeth against the shaft or lost his grip on Al's cock, now slippery with saliva. Finally working up a pace that didn't involve irregularity, Ed found his stride and took advantage of it. It didn't take long for Al to grab his brothers shoulders and scream out his name as he came, shuddering as Ed attempted to take all his come in, but failing miserably and instead coughing it all back up. He sheepishly looked at his flushed brother and apologized. Without reply, Al closed his lust-clouded eyes and kissed Ed square on the mouth, allowing him to taste his own come on his brothers lips. Not being comfortable with his own lip-action, he opted to unzip Ed's pants and firmly grasp his throbbing member. Al slowly stroked him until Ed moaned his brother's name. Taking that as a green light, the brunette pumped faster and rotated his hand quicker; only losing grip of it a couple times. "Ahh—Ah—Al!" Ed came in four strong spurts, coating his stomach and Al's hand with his release.

"Jesus…" Ed whispered. He awkwardly tucked his spent cock back into his pants and felt that since he pretty much broke every barrier possible so he politely did the same for his brother. "What now?" Al asked.

"I don't know. We sleep?"

"Or we could shower."

Reviews would be nice : )


End file.
